Steps to our third year
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko and Yumi along with their friends and family watch a home video showing events leading up to their third year anniversary.


**A/N:** The real note is at the bottom of the story, the idea since I don't remember how I did this. The beginning of this story was literally made over a year ago and I didn't change it. The _italics_ indicate that it's the video playing. (They are watching home movies in this which I believe it says right away). Enjoy!

* * *

" _We have to be really quiet or she will wake up," Sachiko said softly as she turned the camera from her face to the floor as the sound of a door opening slowly could be heard. Once inside she lifted the camera back up revealing Yumi asleep in her bed as the early morning sunshine came through the windows._

"Wow, you're so young in this video," Youko said out loud as everyone watched the screen set up in the private room of the restaurant they were eating at. All of their friends had and family had been invited by Sachiko's family.

" _Yumi spent the night last night, but I'm afraid a camera flash will wake her up. . ." Sachiko's soft voice said again as the camera was set down facing the ceiling in her room for a minute while Sachiko crawled into bed._

 _When it was finally picked up, Sachiko used one finger to shush the camera as she set it down in front of her showing Yumi's sleeping face. For a good minute they watched as Yumi took deep steady breaths._

" _There is nothing more beautiful. . ." Sachiko's soft voice said again from off screen as her hand came on screen and slowly, but gently caressed the side of Yumi's cheek slightly stirring the younger girl. ". . .I'm so glad, I was able to meet you."_

 _-X-X-_

" _Hold the camera still, she is about to do it," Rei's voice said the camera jerked back and forth a few more times."Here give it to me if you're not going to hold it straight."_

" _Fine, here take it," Yoshino whispered as the camera focused in on Sachiko who stole a glance their way before taking a deep breath, Yumi's hand held in her own._

" _Yumi, we've been together a long time as sisters and as best friends. . . You've always been there for me even when it wasn't necessary, but it wasn't annoying, because I loved having you around," Sachiko spoke slowly as the camera moved a little before readjusting._

"Someone needs to work on their camera skills," Sei commented as Rei stuck her tongue out at her.

" _You know my feelings towards you just as I know your feelings towards me. . ." Sachiko continued as she smiled never taking her eyes off of Yumi. "That is why I have called you here today, Yumi. I wanted to ask this in the first place that we met. This is where our relationship started and I feel this is where we should strengthen it. I guess what I'm asking, is, will you be my girlfriend?"_

"Quite the romantic you found yourself there," Youko winked at Yumi who just smiled at the video and mainly at the memory which was just as clear as this video portrayed it.

" _That's so sweet," Yoshino whispered as they watched Yumi smile at Sachiko with a big nod before sharing her first kiss with Sachiko as her girlfriend._

 _-X-X-_

 _The camera shuffled as they saw feet walking along a tile floor followed by a small conversation that couldn't be understood. When the camera lifted again it showed Sachiko glancing off to the side as if she was looking at someone and waiting for them to leave. As soon as the sound of the door shutting filled the room Sachiko smiled and looked to the camera._

" _It would be so embarrassing if my mother knew I was making these, but they're for you, so it's special." Sachiko said with a smile as she thought about Yumi for a moment._

"Still embarrassing?" Sayako asked as Sachiko took a deep breath trying to let this blow over, truth was this whole video so far was pretty embarrassing.

"How long have you been making this?" Yumi asked as she turned in her seat to face Sachiko who just smiled at her, thankful because it was the perfect way to get the attention off her embarrassment.

"A very long time, but it's not over yet." Sachiko explained as she pointed back to the screen which Yumi turned her attention back to.

" _Yumi's birthday is coming up and I wanted to do something special, but I think it's going to require onee-sama's help." Sachiko thought out loud as she paced back and forth._

"Oh, I remember this," Youko said as she smirked at Sachiko. "I think you still owe me for this actually."

" _It's embarrassing because it's the first time I've done this, but I want to bring Yumi out to dinner for her birthday." Sachiko said with a blush across her cheeks. "It would be the first 'big' date that I bring her on, but my parents want me to attend some stupid dinner at some person's house that my dad does business with. I want to spend the night with Yumi though." Sachiko continued as she plopped back in her bed and remained quiet for a moment._

"You know I would have let you have dinner with Yumi," Touro laughed as Sachiko blushed just as deeply as she had in the video.

"Dad, you didn't know at the time and I don't think you would have. It was a fun night though, wasn't it Yumi?" Sachiko asked as Yumi nodded trying not to blush at the memories of their first big date.

 _Sachiko grabbed her phone and dialed the number waiting for the other line to pick up. When it did Sachiko was visibly nervous as she took a deep breath. "G-Good evening, Onee-sama, I hope I wasn't disturbing you." Sachiko greeted as she looked at the camera still nervous. "I-I'm good, thank you for asking. . . I was calling because I wanted to ask you a favor."_

"Busted," Sei chuckled as Youko smiled remembering this phone call.

" _I want to bring Yumi out on a date for her birthday, but my parents want me to go to some dinner with them. . . I-I was wondering... D-do you think you could help me out of it?" Sachiko asked as she bit her bottom lip and her eyes wandered waiting for an answer._

 _. . . . ._

" _I-I don't know, you could have a dinner or something and invite me over," Sachiko suggested with a shrug. "Y-Yes, I'm asking you to lie to my parents."_

"Super busted," Yoshino added as the girls laughed.

" _I know, but it's Yumi's birthday." Sachiko complained before sighing and remaining silent for a moment. "I know, Onee-sama. . . . . . . No, I don't know the guy my father wants to eat with, he is just some person my dad does business with, I'll most likely just sit and keep quiet. . ." Sachiko sighed for a moment before her eyes opened wider and her expression changed from a sad one to a more excited look. "You will?!. . . Thank you, Onee-sama! You have no idea how much this means to me!. . . . Don't worry, you will be the first to know how it went!" Sachiko said rapidly as her excitement got the better of her._

" _Have a good night Onee-sama, thank you," Sachiko said as ladylike as her excitement would allow before hanging up her phone._

" _I have to call Yumi!"_

"Lord only knows how you two kept it a secret for so long," Sayako commented after seeing her daughter's reaction on the video.

-X-X-

 _Sachiko sat in a chair looking towards the camera for a moment before getting up and walking over to it. "I hope this is a good enough angle."_

"You were going to record the entire date?" Touko asked curiously as Sachiko blushed a little.

"I did record the entire date, but I ran out of room a little way into it. You will see what happens," Sachiko explained as all eyes went back to the screen.

 _The ceiling came into view before rapidly swinging down until Sachiko was looking into the lens, "there we go I saw the light flashing that said it was full. Yumi is in the bathroom right now so I figured this would be a good time to switch it. We've only just ordered our food and talked a little, so far there hasn't been much to miss."_

"I had no idea this was even there," Yumi commented as Sachiko smiled and hugged Yumi from behind quick as they watched the video.

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

"Sachiko, why are we staring at part of a plant and the ceiling?" Sei asked as Sachiko motioned for her to continue watching.

. . .

 _The screen went black for a moment before turning back on and showing Sachiko sitting in her bed looking off to her left for a moment before looking back at the camera. "Now it's on," Sachiko sighed, "so I wanted to record the dinner, but I was in such a rush to get back to the table after changing the memory card that I didn't realize it tipped over until later. . ."_

 _Sachiko glanced back to her left for a moment, "sorry, Yumi is supposed to be sending me a message on Facebook soon, we use the computer to talk to each other at night so our parents can't say we are hogging the phone."_

Sayako shook her head, "I remember those days you two would be on the phone for hours!"

" _Dinner was really good, Yumi looked fantastic as always. She always says I wear dresses better, but I disagree with her," Sachiko said as the familiar Facebook message sound played in the background causing her to look over. "It looks like she is on right now, I am going to end the video here for today, but Yumi if you are watching this in the future, I just want you to know that tonight was amazing and I hope we have many more like this, I love you."_

Yumi just smiled as she turned a little in Sachiko's arms to give her a kiss.

-X-X-

 _Sachiko's face came into view along with the window behind her, she was riding in the backseat of a car and it would only be a moment later that Yumi leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before smiling at the camera. "You know I'm recording," Sachiko said as Yumi's smile grew a little bigger before she kissed her again._

" _Why are you recording is what I want to know?" Youko asked from off camera._

"Always the nosy one," Sei commented as Youko rolled her eyes at her.

" _We are going on vacation, I want to remember this for as long as I can."  
_

" _You're just excited that you are sharing a room with Yumi all week," Sei said from off camera as Sachiko blushed a little._

"That is the look of a busted, Sachiko," Sei said as the girls all laughed for a moment.

" _I thought you told your parents you had separate rooms?" Youko asked again from off camera as Sachiko's blush grew a little._

" _That may not have been entirely true," Sachiko confessed._

" _Sachiko as your Onee-sama, I cannot allow you to lie to your parents," Youko said from the front seat._

"This is why I am glad Youko is your Onee-sama," Sayako said poking Sachiko's shoulder as Sachiko looked back to her mother for a moment rolling her eyes.

" _That is why if they ask I will just tell them you had your own room and Yumi had her own room. They don't need to know that they are the same room," Youko said again as Sachiko smiled._

"For the record, Sachiko was very excited and I didn't want to ruin her vacation," Youko immediately said as Sayako looked at her like she was guilty of a crime. "I mean it's not like anything happened, I remember that vacation well."

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _Sachiko's face came into view as she looked to her right, there was a noise in the background that caused her to smile. "So it's the second day of our vacation and it's about ten at night. . . Yumi is in the bathroom right now, we are just about to go to bed. Onee-sama says we are going swimming tomorrow, I can't wait to see Yumi in a bikini."_

"Oh and I'm the pervert?" Sei asked as everyone looked at her like it was obvious.

 _Sachiko glanced to the right as the sound of a door opening nearby was heard. Sachiko looked back to the camera only for a second before going wide eyed and immediately looking back._

" _I'm going to assume you like what I'm wearing?" Yumi asked from off camera as Sachiko blushed causing Yumi to giggle. "Just wait until you see what's under it."_

Yumi turned to Sachiko with a horrified look on her face as Sachiko scratched her head with a blush, "I guess, I missed that part when editing it."

"Why did you shut the camera off it was just getting to the good part," Sei complained!

"This is why you're the pervert," Touko sighed while shaking her head.

"Nothing happened?" Sayako asked as Youko went to say something but instead gave Sachiko a dirty look.

"I am just as shocked. All this time I thought my petite soeur was proper and well mannered," Youko said as Sachiko rolled her eyes and Sayako laughed.

-X-X-

 _Sachiko's face popped onto the screen as she pulled a slightly snow covered scarf down to reveal her smile. She took a few steps forward and peeked her head into the other room before looking back and the camera and putting a finger to her mouth. "She has no idea I am home," she whispered before thinking for a moment._

" _I'm not supposed to be here right now, it's Christmas Eve and I was told that I was going to be out of town for a week, but the meetings didn't take nearly as long as thought. Yumi was heartbroken when she found out I wasn't going to be here and honestly so was I, because I haven't missed a Christmas with her yet," Sachiko explained before pausing again and taking a deep breath. "I understand my job is important, but I only have so many Christmas days in my lifetime and. . ." Sachiko's smile grew a little bigger as she lifted a small box into view of the camera. "I want to spend all of them with her. She is the most important thing in the world to me, if it wasn't for her, I don't know where I would be right now."_

 _Sachiko turned her head as she looked back into the room you could see by the shadows on the wall that there was a small light on. It must have been evening because it was dark enough for lights even though things were still visible._

 _Sachiko walked through the room for a moment with the camera in hand until Yumi came into view. She was curled under a blanket on the couch with an open book in her lap. Sachiko just simply smiled as she placed the camera quietly on the table and positioned it so it could see Yumi. "She is always so beautiful when she sleeps," Sachiko whispered to the camera one last time before going over to Yumi and carefully closing the book and setting it off to the side._

 _She turned one last time to the camera to make sure it was still on before leaning over and brushing a strand of hair of her face. "Yumi," Sachiko said quietly as Yumi repositioned herself a little bit. "Yumi, are you there?" Sachiko asked with a smile as Yumi's eyes slowly open a little as she looked up._

 _Her eyes opened instantly once she realized who it was, "Sachiko?" Yumi asked as she quickly reached for Sachiko hugging her so tightly that Sachiko practically fell into her lap. She could feel Yumi kissing the top of her head. "I thought you weren't going to be here?"_

" _The meetings were short, so I got on the first flight home that I could," Sachiko said as Yumi released her with a smile. Sachiko glanced back to the camera quick to make sure it was still rolling. "Many of the stores are already closed though so I was only able to get you one gift for Christmas," Sachiko said as Yumi watched her reach in her pocket._

 _Sachiko smiled widely as she looked back up to Yumi who was covering her mouth with both hands as she presented the small black box with a ring it. "Yumi, I was planning to wait on this a little bit, but this just seemed like the perfect time knowing that I didn't' have anything for you and I was going to propose anyways. Ever since we started dating I knew there was something special about you, not long after I couldn't imagine life without you, and now I know for certain that you are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. . . So, Yumi, will you marry me?"_

 _Yumi just simply nodded with her mouth still covered before realizing she hadn't said anything. "Yes, I will marry you," Yumi replied as she gave Sachiko another hug followed by a long kiss._

 _Once separated Sachiko placed the ring on Yumi's finger before getting off the floor and sitting on the couch next to her and giving her another kiss, "Merry Christmas, Yumi, I hope you like it."_

 _Yumi smiled as she looked at her ring, "I love it."_

 _-X-X-_

 _Sachiko smiled as the camera turned on, she was in a room with a big window behind her. "Hello, so I know this is a bad time to be doing this, but I for sure wanted this to be a part of whatever is I'm using these for anyways. Today is a very special day," Sachiko said with a big smile before turning the camera down and revealing her wedding dress. "That is right, today is the day we got married! I just wanted to tell you that whenever you are watching this, I love you and this is the best day of my life. You have no idea how happy I am right now to be able to call you my wife."_

 _Knock, knock, knock. . ._

" _Oh, it looks like I have to go. Hopefully I can say a few more words before today is over with, if I can't then the videos of this wedding will have to do. I love you, Yumi."_

Yumi smiled before turning in her chair and giving Sachiko a kiss which was only met with more smiles from their friends. "I love you too, Sachiko."

-X-X-

" _Is this thing on?"_

"Is that Touko-chan I hear?" Yumi asked as Touko smiled before shaking her head.

 _The camera lifted from a black screen to revealing a very confused looking Touko who was concentrating hard on something with the camera before looking to the lens awkwardly for a moment. "I think it's working, if that is the case then I want to start by saying you owe me, Sachiko. This was not easy to accomplish," Touko said as she turned the camera and showed Yumi's car full of flowers._

" _I've been doing this all morning for you, but I think Onee-sama will like it," Touko said before checking her wristwatch. "That being said I should probably call you and started heading down to the hotel."_

"It was you!" Yumi said pointing at Touko who just giggled, "I was wondering the whole way there how those got in my car.

 _Touko sighed as the camera turned on again, this time she was sitting in a car, "alright so here is the plan. Onee-sama should be receiving a card soon that tells her to come here and I'm supposed to meet her here and take her car because Sachiko has planned out an entire week here. I said she was going a little overboard for her first anniversary, but she simply just silenced me and told me this almost wasn't enough for Onee-sama."_

 _Touko looked out her car window before checking the time again, "anyways, I am going to put this away for a while and go get ready to take Onee-sama's car. If Sachiko is calling she will be here probably early," Touko sighed as the camera shut off._

. . .

. . .

" _Alright so I just got into Onee-sama's car and well there she is walking into the hotel now," Touko said as she tried to zoom the camera in on Yumi while keeping it steady. "I don't really know what else Saschiko wants me to put into this video, so I think I am just going to end it here and drive Onee-sama's car to where Sachiko told me to park it for the week."_

"That was our first anniversary, I remember that," Yumi said as she glanced back to the video.

-X-X-

 _Sachiko's faced popped up on the screen again as she sat back in her office chair, "hello, Yumi, I am currently hard at work in my office at home. At least that is what you think I'm doing," Sachiko chuckled as she turned the camera towards her computer that she was making the video on._

" _I originally had this spot planned for our second anniversary, but. . . The footage I have is not exactly something we want others to see. So instead I figured I would just come on her and explain that and finish off by saying that I love you more than anything and I hope you like this video."_

"I do," Yumi commented as Sachiko smiled.

" _Which brings us to this point," Sachiko said smiling, "it is our third anniversary and I cannot find the proper words to express exactly how perfect my life is with you. Just being able to wake up to you everyday is the best feeling in the world. I love you so much and I am looking forward to many more anniversaries."_

"That's it," Sachiko said as she reached for the remote and stopped the tape while friends clapped for her and Yumi gave her yet another kiss. "Happy anniversary, Yumi, I love you."

"I love you too, Sachiko, happy anniversary."

* * *

 **A/N:** hey! I hope you liked this story I know it bounces around a lot but those are supposed to represent the years going by. If you didn't know I like to write these stories on this day in particular because it was today 3 years ago that I posted my first ever chapter on FF for a story called Life after Miator. I didn't realize at the time that I would be doing this for so long and though my posting times are considerably slower now, I still love writing FF. This story itself references the first anniversary story I did. The second one, well I dont' recall if I ever did it to be honest, I think I posted a chapter of You Did What instead or something like that. Anyways, this is just kind of my own way to celebrate by saying that they got married on 7/16.

I really hope you all liked this story, my post times have been getting slower as new ideas have become more appealing and my own personal time is being spent on other things also. Currently I'm working on a game too in my free time, nothing big, just playing around with code to figure things out. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this, I always love hearing from everyone whether it's a review or PM. This community is great and I think at this point it's safe to say for myself I cannot be satisfied until I have seen sachiko and Yumi happy in multiple different ways! Thank you for reading and all the support over the years, they have been great!


End file.
